1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the primary battery makes the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy and cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for small electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. A high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for, e.g., driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A prismatic-shaped rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (that has a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween), a case (having a space housing or accommodating the electrode assembly), and a cap plate (that seals the case and has a terminal inserted therein). The terminal may be electrically connected with the electrode assembly and may protrude outside of the case.
A vent member (that is opened when an internal pressure of the rechargeable battery exceeds a predetermined pressure) may be installed on the cap plate. The vent member may be fixed to the cap plate by, e.g., welding.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.